dificil decision
by MissDinosaur
Summary: Una historia del escuadron donde van a Soturix 7 y Nova debe de tomar una decision entre SPrx y Otto.
1. Chapter 1

Difícil decisión

Capitulo #1: comienzo del problema

En el cuarto de entrenamiento del cyber robot nova y Sprx le enseñaban a Chiro mas técnicas de peleas

Nova: siempre para pelear debes de saber como golpear al oponente.

Chiro¿pero si es un oponente que jamás e peleado como sabré eso?

Nova: Con la forma del oponente puedes darte cuenta

Sprx: y analizar sus movimientos antes de atacar. limpiando su iman

Nova: se supone que me ayudarías Sprx ¬¬

Sprx: Te estoy ayudando

Nova: Estas limpiando tus imanes.

Sprx: pues ya le di un consejo al chico

Nova: pero debes de explicarle como…

Sprx: tu no lo has hecho.

Nova: se enoja y le sale humo de la cabeza con el puño cerrado golpea a Sprx

Chiro: jaja entonces ese es el mejor golpe para vencer a Sprx

Nova: si… jaja

Sprx: porque me golpeas…

Nova: tu me haces enojar… sparki…

Chiro: jajaja

Sprx: no me llames así…

entra Otto

Otto: oigan hice un nuevo invento… es la mascota robótica

Chiro: peor en Shuggazoom ya hay de esos Otto

Otto: si pero este es mejor presiona un botón este se transforma en diferentes animales asi que si te cansas de tener un perro lo cambias a forma gato y también esta la forma mono

Nova: es genial Otto

Sprx: no le halló sentido… bueno estamos ocupados Otto.

Chiro: no seas cruel Sprx tenemos todavía mucho tiempo además el Rey esqueleto no a atacado.

Otto: esto será la mascota del futuro…

Nova: bueno Chiro creo que ya terminamos por hoy … eres libre.

Chiro: yeah! sale de ahí

Nova: bien iré a ver como esta todo en el centro de comandos

se va

Otto: con la baba es linda ( lo dice en voz baja)

Sprx: escucha Otto.

Otto¿Qué paso?

Sprx: olvídate de ella no tienes esperanza.

Otto¿porque dices eso?

Sprx: por favor por que ha ella de fijarte en ti… me tiene a mi.

Otto: pero no estas seguro de nada. Además tu siempre están enamorado de otras.

Sprx: Escucha ella me pertenece a mi.

Otto: Ya lo veremos.

en el centro de comandos

Nova: hay algo nuevo.

Gibson: la ciudad esta totalmente a salvo.

Antauri: que extraño.

Nova: parece que el día de hoy descansaremos.

Gibson: pues… no estoy muy seguro de eso…

Antauri¿has detectado algo?

Gibson: parece ser una señal de auxilio en un planeta.

Nova¿En que planeta es?

Gibson: parece ser… un planeta de hielo..

Nova: De hielo…

Gibson: eso parece ser.

Antauri¿Dónde esta Chiro?

Nova: fue a dar un paseo a la ciudad.

Antauri: lo mejor será llamarle para decirle.

Nova: pobre acaba de salir…

Antauri: escuadrón monos a Chiro,

Chiro¿Qué paso Antauri?

Antauri: necesitamos que vuelvas al robot

Chiro:T-T ok voy para alla T-T

Nova: no creen que Chiro merezca estar mas tiempo libre.

Antauri: no puede debe de cumplir con el equipo.

Gibson: Antauri tiene razón.

Nova: esta bien…

de repente llegan Otto y Sprx

Sprx: Oye nova…

Otto: verdad que te gusto mi nuevo invento.

Sprx: no me interrumpas

Nova¿que les pasa?

llega Chiro

Chiro¿que paso escuadrón?

Gibson: Recibimos una llamada de auxilio de este planeta.

Antauri: no podemos ignorar una llamada de auxilio.

Chiro: entonces iremos allá.

Nova: Es un planeta de hielo… que tal si ustedes van y yo me quedo aquí protegiendo la ciudad.

Otto: yo me quedo también. Nova necesitara ayuda.

Sprx: no yo me quedare.

Otto: Yo fui el de la idea yo lo haré.

Chiro: Nadie se quedara debemos de ir en grupo como siempre.

Nova: Si… creo que podré soportar el frió.

Otto: ya se haré un invento para que no tengas frió D

Sprx: se sentirá mejor estando a mi lado.

Nova: que tienen ustedes dos ¬¬

Chiro: Bien hora de irnos.

Gibson: ya fije las coordenadas…

Antauri: cuanto tardaremos.

Gibson: aproximadamente solo nos tomara dos horas en llegar.

Nova: bien que esperamos. VAMOS!

Otto y Sprx: SI!

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una nueva maldición

Chiro: Gibson ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Gibson: Estamos muy cerca Chiro,

Nova: y… ¿Ya saben de que planeta se trata?

logra verse un planeta cerca

Antauri: Al parecer es un planeta que ya habíamos visitado.

Chiro: No puede ser… es…

Gibson: Soturix 7

Sprx: Al parecer este planeta sigue en apuros.

Chiro: Pero se supone que al destruir a Saggiton quitamos del poder a sker (o como se escriba xD) del poder y el planeta volvió a ser normal.

Antauri: Pues creo que se han metido en otro problema.

Otto: Aterricemos.

Chiro: Espera Otto, la ultima vez que aterrizamos ahí sus computadoras y las del robot se apagaron. Ustedes no saben lo que batalle en encontrarlos en el desierto.

Otto: Vamos Chiro. No pasara lo mismo

Gibson: Según el scanner hay una amenaza helada por todas partes.

Sprx: pero no es lo único parece que hay algo mas…

Nova: no lo descubriremos hasta que aterricemos

Chiro: Bien entonces prepárense para aterrizar.

aterrizan en Soturix 7

Nova: Pf… hay hielo por todas partes.

Chiro: Pero no lo entiendo como puede haber hielo en un planeta de 5 soles.

Gibson: al parecer es una anomalía en la gravedad lo que hizo esto.

Otto: Bien es hora de actuar.

El escuadrón baja del cyber robot

Nova: Huí… creo que me hubiera gustado mas cuando era desierto

Chiro: Creo que iré por mi chaqueta escuadrón…

Nova: Esto es horrible.

Otto: Descuida todo estará bien.

Sprx: si me tienes aquí…

Nova: Gracias Chicos…

Sale Chiro con su chaqueta azul

Chiro: Bien vamos.

De repente dos personas se les acercan a Chiro

El: Extranjero….

eran los dos sirvientes de Sker que lo traicionaron para ayudar a Chiro (sorry peor no recuerdo sus nombres)

Ella: Chiro has acudido a nuestro mensaje

Chiro¿Qué es lo que paso¿Por qué ahora todo es de hielo?

Ella: Al parecer una nueva maldición callo sobre Soturix.

Chiro: Pero que hay con Sker

El: El sigue encerrado…

Mientras Otto y Sprx

Sprx¿Que te parece si hacemos algo?

Otto¿Cómo que?

Sprx: Demostremos a quien quiere mas… como diré … que sepamos a quien de nosotros quiere… quien logre conquistarla se la queda.

Otto: Bien… Entonces quien pierda ya no hará nada

Sprx: Exacto.

Chiro¿Desde ocurrió esto?

Ella: Hace como un mes pasado muchas cosas.

El: no solo es el clima sino también ha llegado una plaga de enfermedades, la gente es mas débil hemos perdido muchas vidas.

Ella: Y no hay suficiente comida ni agua todo esta congelada.

Chiro: Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo escudaron.

Antauri: Otto, Sprx no se queden atrás.

Nova: No se últimamente han actuado muy raros los dos.

Gibson: son raros.

Nova: Vamos que les guste divertirse no quiere decir que no sean raros.

Antauri: Cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes.

El: Hemos llegado….

Gibson: Pero que es esto…

Antauri: Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Nova: ¿Pero que es todo esto?

Chiro: como pudo pasar algo así.

Gibson: Es prácticamente imposible.

Ella: COF…COF…

Nova: ¿Estas bien?

se cubre con una chaqueta

Ella: Las enfermedades aumentan solo algunos niños no están enfermos. Pero no tenemos como remediar esto.

Chiro: Lo mejor será que te llevemos a un lugar seguro.

Ella: Gracias Chiro.

el, ella y Chiro se dirigen hacia una choza

Sprx: Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Gibson: Primero hay que saber de donde proviene esta anomalía.

Nova: Saben iré con Chiro, si descubren algo nos comunican.

O/s:¡¡ Nosotros también vamos!

Gibson: Lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos de tres.

Nova: Ven Otto,

Sprx: Nova espera… bueno… me gustaría darte esto se trataba de lindo suéter

Nova: Muchas gracias Sprx

Otto: Vámonos Nova.

nova y Otto se dirigen de tras de Chiro

Otto: Chiro esperanos.

Chiro: voltea ¿Qué paso, a donde van los demás?

Nova: Ellos van a tratar de averiguar que es lo que ocasiona este clima.

Chiro: voltea ver a Nova Vaya que lindo suéter

Nova: ah…. Gracias Chiro

Otto estaba muy entretenido con un pequeño aparato

Nova: ¿Qué haces Otto?

Otto: he pensado que si la gente necesita estar caliente usar el invento que te habia mencionado. Solo debo de ajustar…

Nova: Perfecto Otto, eres muy útil.

Otto: se sonroja xD

entran a una choza

Chiro: ¿en donde se encuentran las demás personas

El: Ellos se encuentran vas adentro de la ciudad.

Chiro: Vamos a verlos.

Nova: Pf…

Otto: Toma esto te mantendrá caliente.

Nova: ¿Qué es?

Otto: Es como una pequeña calefacción que cuando te encuentras a un temperatura muy fría se activa y calienta tu cuerpo.

Nova: Vaya Otto es un gran invento.

Otto: se sonroja bueno jeje.

Chiro: Bien Vámonos.

Mientras

Gibson: Esto vuelve loco al scanner.

Antauri: Si no descubrimos esto pronto no tendrá solución.

Sprx: creo que esto es causado por una fuerza mágica.

Antauri: Como sucedió en Shuggazoom.

Sprx: Si un tipo de energía mágica.

Gibson: puede que tengas razón Sprx. Lo mejor será que sigamos viendo.

Mientras tanto los demás

Nova: al parecer la gente esta peor de lo que pensé

Otto: si están muy graves.

Chiro: Otto ¿crees poder hacer mas de tus inventos?

Otto: No hay problema Chiro.

comienza a trabajar

Comunicador: tiritirí…

Antauri: Chiro esta todo bien.

Chiro: ¿Si, han descubierto algo?

Antauri: Al parecer esto es creado por una fuerza mágica.

Chiro: ¿crees que el Rey Esqueleto ha actuado?

Antauri: No sabemos seguiremos revisando. Cambio y fuera.

Chiro: cof… cof…

Nova: ¿estas Bien Chiro?

Chiro: si descuida solo fue una tos.

Otto: bien ya termine estos.

Nova: vaya Otto si que fuiste rápido.

comienzan a dárselos a la gente.

Nova: tome esto lo mantendrá caliente.

Otto: Aquí hay mas.

Chiro: toma uno… pone su mano en su cabeza

Otto: Chiro, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Chiro caí al suelo

N/o: ¡¡¡Chiro!

Continuara…


	4. chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Nova: ¡Chiro contesta!

Otto: Hay que decirles a los demás.

Nova: Nova a Antauri, Antauri contesta es urgente.

Antauri: ¿Qué sucede Nova?

Nova: Chiro se desmayo.

Antauri: ¿Qué tan grave esta?

Nova: No se, comenzó a toser y luego como que le dolió la cabeza y se desmayo.

Antauri: ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Nova: Estamos en la zona del centro.

Antauri: Vamos para allá. Cambio y fuera.

Sprx: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Antauri: al parecer Chiro también fue contagiado.

Gibson: se golpea la cabeza Claro… Chiro es humano fácil de contagiarse, como no recordé eso.

Sprx: Pues ya es demasiado tarde.

Antauri: Debemos regresar.

Mientras…

Otto: Nova, debemos llevar a Chiro a un lugar mas seguro.

Nova: Si… Llevan a Chiro a un Choza

Llegan Antauri, Sprx y Gibson.

Antauri: ¿Cómo esta Chiro?

Gibson: toca su cabeza ¡Monos trepadores!

Sprx: oye cuida tu lenguaje ¬¬

Nova: ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Gibson: Esta ardiendo en fiebre, Lo mejor será llevarlo al súper robot.

Todos: Si.

Llevan Chiro al súper robot y lo recuestan en su cama

Sprx: Esto nos retrasara mas.

Gibson: Que extraño esta enfermedad hace reacción muy rápido en Chiro.

Nova: ¿Hay algo que pueda mejor su estado?

Gibson: hay algunas plantas pero no se si haya por aquí y en estas condiciones.

Otto: ¿Por qué no nos dividimos en grupo?

Nova: buena idea Otto.

Antauri: Bien, Nova, Sprx y Otto ustedes buscaran que es lo que ocasiona este clima. Gibson tu ve a buscar la medicina que puede ayudar a Chiro y a los demás.

Otto: ¿Tu que harás Antauri?

Antauri: Yo me quedare a cuidar a Chiro.

Nova: Bien vamos.

salen del súper robot

Gibson: Bien creo que de aquí nos separaremos.

Sprx: Ten suerte en tu búsqueda.

Gibson: gracias Sprx, pero si no la hallo a tiempo será muy tarde para Chiro.

Cada grupo toma su camino

Antauri: Coloca un trapo húmedo en la cabeza de Chiro Espero que esto funcione.

Chiro: Medio despierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Antauri: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chiro: No muy bien. Cof, cof, cof, cof. ¿Dónde estan los demas?

Antauri: Gibson bueca la medicina, Los demas investigan lo que ocasiona este clima

Chiro: Ya veo…

Antauri: Lo mejor sera que descanses Chiro.

Chiro: Si… cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormido

Mientras N/O/S

Nova: ¿Bien por donde empezamos?

Sprx: Por suerte Gibson tiene varios Scanner…

N/O: ¿?

Sprx: Saca un scanner Le pedí prestado uno.

Nova: ¡Se lo quitaste! levanta el puño.

Sprx: Que parte de PEDI PRESTADO no entendiste.

Nova: Espero que no me este mintiendo.

Sprx: No le mentiria a alguien tan linda como tu.

silencio incomodo a todos callados a Nova no entendió la indirecta XD.

Sprx: T-T

Otto: Si eres linda como para traicionarte.

otro silencio incomodo

Otto: T-T

Nova: Dejen de llorar parecen niñitas.

Otto: ¿Para donde debemos? agarra el scanner Hacia…

Nova: Dame eso… Se lo arrebata

Otto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Nova: Se que no lo sabes manejar ¬¬

Otto: Cruza los brazos

Nova: Saca la su lengüilla amarilla XD

Mientras Gibson

Gibson: Esta si la convino con esta, y podré hacer la misma mezcla D. Vere como esta Chiro. Gibson a Antauri.

Antauri: ¿Que sucede ya tienes la medicina?

Gibson: encontre algo que puede bajarle la temperatura a la gente, seguire buscando mas. ¿Cómo esta Chiro?

Antauri: Hace rato desperto, esta muy debil.

Gibson: Entendido cambio y fuera.

en eso

Chiro: ah… grita

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Antauri corre al cuarto de Chiro

Antauri: ¿Chiro estas bien?

Chiro seguía dormido.

Chiro: No… déjalos…

Antauri: al parecer es solo una pesadilla.

mientras Nova, Otto y Sprx

Nova: Bien el radar indica que vayamos hacia el sur… entonces es por acá.

avanzan

Sprx: porque tenemos que pasar por agua.

Nova: Es agua congelada Sprx no te pasar nada.

nova avanza y de repente el hielo se rompe

Nova: Ah caí al agua

Sprx y Otto: ¡¡Nova!

Otto: Hay que salvarla.

Sprx: Pero como

Otto: Brinquemos al agua.

Sprx: dudando e pero es muy peligroso.

Otto: eso no me importa salta al agua

Nova: a hace mucho frió… se hunde

Sprx: ¡Nova!

Otto: baja y atrapa a Nova

Sprx: O no… ahora los dos están en problemas. Y yo con miedo al agua…

en eso sale Otto con Nova inconsciente

Sprx: Otto, sujétate. agarra una rama

Otto: sujeta la rama y sale ah… gracias Sprx…

Sprx: ¿Cómo esta?

Otto: no lo se

Sprx: Hay que mantenerla caliente.

Otto: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Sprx: eh…

nova comienza a despertar

Otto: ¿Estas bien?

Nova: Si.. aunque hace mucho frío… Gracias Otto por salvarme

Otto: No hay de que.

Sprx: Nova… yo… lo siento…

Nova: ¿Porque Sprx?

Sprx: Por… no poder saltar… tenia miedo

Nova: No puedo culparte por eso. Pero Gracias a ti Otto pude salir

Otto: no dejare que nada malo te pase D

Nova: Es bueno saber que cuento con tigo.

Otto: se sonroja e bueno…

Nova: Ahora no pasaremos más por esto.

Sprx: lo mejor será rodarlo.

Nova: oigan, saben algo, tenemos cohetes.

Otto: Es cierto golpea su cabeza

enciende sus cohetes y a volar

Sprx: ¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar algo Así?

Nova: No lo se peor mejor avancemos rápido.

mientras en el súper robot

Chiro: No les hagas daño…

Antauri: Chiro despierta, Chiro.

Chiro deja de hablar dormido

Antauri: creo que ya termino.

mientras o/n/s

Otto: ¿cuanto falta?

Nova: Parece que estamos cerca.

Sprx: ¿Qué es eso de allá?

a lo lejos se veía una montaña de hielo

Otto: ¿Creen que sea eso lo que causa este clima?

Nova: Parece que si.

Sprx: Vamos, y démosle una paliza

Nova: estoy de acuerdo.

Otto: ¡SI!

se acercan a la montaña

Otto: Mas hielo y… hielo.

Sprx: y mas hielo.

Nova: Pero no veo nada extraño.

Otto: Además de hielo…

Nova: ¿¿Esa cosa tiene ojos?

Sprx: Por favor nova los hielo no… Tiene ojos.

Otto: Es el hielo embrujado con cara de susto

Nova: No Otto.

Sprx: Destruyámoslo

Otto: No creen que hay que decirles a lo demás…

Sprx: Ellos están ocupados.

Nova: Si nosotros podremos…

Otto: Entonces, ¡al ataque¡

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

en eso empieza a temblar

Nova: Pero que…

Sprx: Miren eso

señala a un hielo

Otto: Es la misma bruja que congelo Shuggazoom

Nova: No se supone que la derrotamos

Sprx: No ella es diferente, no es la misma.

Otto: ¿pero entonces de donde proviene?

Montaña: Ella existe gracias a mi poder

Otto: ¡La montaña hablo!

Nova: ¿Por qué haces esto? Detenlo ahora.

Sprx: O nosotros te detendremos.

Otto: Lo mejor será comunicarles a Antauri y a Gibson.

Sprx: Entiende Otto, no debemos de molestarlos

Nova: Acabemos con esto de una ves. Puños gigantes golpea la montaña de hielo

Montaña: Crees que podrás vencerme con eso. empieza a soplar un aire frío

Sprx: Pero que…

Otto: Hace mas frío temblando

Nova: Creo que si debemos de ir por Antauri y Gibson.

Sprx: Creo que si temblando

salen de la cueva a toda velocidad

Mientras en súper robot llega Gibson

Gibson: ¿Cómo sigue Chiro Antauri?

Antauri: Al parecer solo ha tenido pesadillas. ¿Tienes la medicina?

Gibson: Si pero, tardare en hacerla

Antauri: entendido.

llegan O/N/S

Nova: Antauri descubrimos que es lo que causa este clima

Gibson: Lo destruyeron.

Otto: Es muy fuerte los necesitaremos a ustedes.

Gibson: Pero Chiro en estas condiciones no podrá pelear.

Sprx: Pues entonces solo nosotros pelearemos.

Nova: Llevemos al robot.

Antauri: Pero no podremos activarlo sin Chiro.

Nova: Solo lo llevaremos por si algo pasa.

Gibson: entonces vamos

Sprx: ah y lo mejor será que volemos, el agua congelada es muy frágil

Antauri: Entendido.

Gibson: Pero, si mientras nosotros peleamos Chiro empeora.

en eso suena la alarma del robot

Nova: Es esa bruja de hielo.

Sprx: Si no actuamos nos va a golpear.

los golpea

Sprx: Para que hablaba

Otto: Lanzando misiles.

sale un nueve de humo

Sprx: ¿Le dimos?

sale la bruja de hielo y ataca

Otto: Creo que no.

Nova: Hay que hacer una buena táctica.

Antauri: El calor vence al frió. Debemos de intentar calentarla para que desaparezca.

Otto: ¿Pero como haremos eso?

Gibson: Con los ojos del robot podriamos hacerlo.

Nova: ¡SI!

Sprx: Otto, actívalos.

Otto: Trabajando.

los ojos del robot brillan y empiezan a derretir a la bruja de hielo

Todos: ¡Si!

Gibson: Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé.

Nova: No ha terminado.

Gibson: ¿Qué?

Otto: El que causo a esta bruja helada se encuentra en una cueva, Hay que destruirlo sino este frió seguirá

Antauri: Entonces debemos de destruir esa montaña helada.

Nova: si.

Gibson: Bien, díganos donde se encuentra.

se dirigen hacia la cueva y salen del súper robot

Nova: ¡Es ahí!

Gibson: Esa montaña causa todo esto.

Otto: Se que es ilógico, pero…

Antauri: Destruyamos esto.

Nova: ¿Pero como?

Antauri: Si usamos nuestras energías juntos.

Sprx: Si

Todos disparan y no ocurre nada

Otto: - no paso nada -

Gibson: ¿Cómo podremos destruir eso?

Nova: si rompemos el hielo…

Otto: Buena idea.

Montaña: No permitiré que me destruyan…

Nova: ¿Y que harás para evitarlo?

Montaña: ¡¡Congelarlos!

Gibson: ¿Pero porque haces esto?

Montaña: EL Rey Esqueleto tomo mi poder y me ha dejado en este lugar

Sprx: Grandioso la bolsa de huesos volvió a actuar

Otto: Entonces te destruiremos.

Montaña: como dije, no lo harán

comienzan a salir mes brujas heladas

Sprx: O no.

Otto: Parece que tenemos mas batalla.

Nova: ah!

O/S: ¡Nova!

Antauri: escuadrón sepárense.

Otto: ¡cierras destructoras!

Nova caí

Otto: ¿Nova estas bien?

Nova: Si Otto, Gracias.

en eso algo los golpea.

O/N!Ah¡

Antauri: Tengan cuidado, son mas fuertes.

en eso se olle

Chiro: ¡¡¡Grito de mente mono!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

las brujas de hielo se desasen y Chiro caí

Antauri¡Chiro! corre hacia el

Gibson¿Por qué estas aquí?

Antauri: Empeorara tu estado

Chiro: Lo que me importa es que ustedes estén bien, no dejare que nada les pase. lo dice muy entre cortado

Nova: Chiro, debes de volver.

Montaña: Has destruido mis brujas de hielo, pero no me destruirás a mí.

Chiro: si pudimos hacerlo vencerte una ves, lo volveremos a hacer.

Nova: Nosotros lo haremos.

Gibson: Chiro, Nova tiene razón, debes de volver podrías empeorar.

Nova: Nosotros nos encargaremos.

S/o: Si

Antauri: Debes irte.

los 4 se acercan al monstruo helado

Montaña: Ni el ni ustedes volverán ya que este es su fin.

congela a los 4 mas cercanos

Gibson y Chiro¡No!

Gibson: O no.

Chiro¡¡ah! sale su primate interior ¡Grito de mente mono!

Montaña¡NO! se destruye

( jaja se oye todo gracioso el no xD)

Chiro caí

Gibson¡Chiro!

Chiro se encontraba inconsciente

Gibson: O no estas pálido

Todo comienza a descongelarse

Nova¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Antauri: Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Gibson: Rápido hay que llevar a Chiro al robot

se van al súper robot

Antauri: Gibson. ¿Tienes la medicina que recuperara a la gente?

Gibson: En eso trabajo Antauri

mientras Otto y nova fuera del robot

Nova: Otto, gracias por ayudarme.

Otto: Bueno sabes que para eso estoy yo.

en eso llega Sprx

Sprx: Nova…

Nova¿Qué pasa Sprx?

Sprx voltea a ver a Otto

Otto: Nosotros queremos preguntarte algo

Nova¿Qué cosa?

Sprx: Bueno, Otto y yo hablamos y pues…

Otto: Nosotros te amamos Nova.

Nova: …

Sprx: Y pensamos que… tu eres la que debes de decidir con quien quedarte

Nova: pues… es una difícil decisión aunque se bien a quien quiero.

Sprx/otto: …

Nova: Yo amo a… Otto.

Otto¡si!

Nova: Pero Sprx… yo…

Sprx: Descuida Nova, yo entiendo… no puedo obligarte amar a alguien que no amas.

Nova: le sonrie

Sprx: Bien Otto. Ganaste, es toda tuya. lo empuja y el se va

Otto: pero… ¿Por qué a mi?

Nova: yo te amo Otto

Otto: se sonroja

Se toman de las manos se ven

Otto: yo también te amo Nova

nova le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Otto

mientras en súper robot

Gibson: Listo tengo la medicina

Antauri: Creo que deberías dársela primero a Chiro

Sprx: Es cierto… ¿Cómo sigue?

Gibson: Después de sacar su primate interior se desmayo, esta muy débil, lo mejor será que se la de ahora mismo se dirigen hacia el cuarto de Chiro

Sprx¿Cómo se la tomara si esta dormido?

Gibson: No la tomara, lo inyectare

Sprx¿no crees que será un poco doloroso?

Antauri: Es eso o que se quede así y el virus crezca

Sprx: Bien, pero le va a doler

Gibson: Descuida Sprx, esta dormido y creo que lo único que sentirá será un pequeño pellizco inyecta

Chiro: a… lo dice muy bajo

Gibson: Con esto estará mejor.

Antauri¿Cuanto tardara en recuperarse?

Gibson: No lo se, pero ya con esto se recuperara.

Sprx: Bien hay que dárselo a los demás para que se recuperen.

Llegan Otto y Nova agarrados de la mano

Gibson¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo?

Nova¿Cómo esta Chiro?

Antauri: Gibson ya le dio la medicina, con eso se recuperara.

Otto: Entonces ahora se las repartiremos a los demás.

Sprx: Así es amigo.

Todos van a entregar la medicina

Al día siguiente…

Chiro: ah… ¿pero que?

Nova¡¡Como te atreviste a salirte del robot he ir a a pelear. Pudiste haber muerto Chiro!

Chiro: je…

Sprx: Nova, no seas dura con el, no salvo.

Chiro: eh… que paso con la gente.

Antauri: Gibson ya les dio la medicina Chiro, incluyéndote.

Chiro: y…¿ Donde estamos?

Antauri: Ya estamos en Shuggazoom Chiro.

Chiro¿Entonces ya esta todo solucionado?

Nova: Así es Chiro

Antauri: Pero en cuanto te recuperes volverás a tu entrenamiento…

Nova: Y por mi parte llevaras un castigo, por salir del robot.

Otto: Y nos quedamos en la construcción del traductor Chiro.

Gibson: Y también debes de estudiar las formulasde…

Chiro: Ah… T-T

Fin


End file.
